<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговорчики вне строя by Fannni, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089836">Разговорчики вне строя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021'>WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Кроули предается воспоминаниям о своих подкатах к Азирафаэлю... и узнает об ангеле много интересного.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Тонкости подката</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Кроули предается воспоминаниям о своих подкатах к Азирафаэлю... и узнает об ангеле много интересного.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А помнишь, ангел, как я тебя ловко склеил во Франции?</p><p>— Это когда ты заказал в номер блинчики с медом? Причем как раз в разгар нашего третьего... э-э-э... братания? Действительно вышло довольно... липко.</p><p>— Да нет же, ангел! Я про подкат!</p><p>— Не знаю, мой дорогой, мне как раз кажется, что с подкатом тогда получилось не очень. Не стоило тебе их подкатывать... хм... туда. А вот склеилось действительно надежно, так, что не отодрать и не... хм... отодрать. Забавная двусмысленность, ты не находишь, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Нгк. Но вообще-то ты вроде как не особо возражал!</p><p>— Я скорее о тебе беспокоился, мой дорогой, я же тогда был по большей части восторженным зрителем, и моя расслабленная поза не доставляла мне никаких неудобств, а вот ты... Этакая пикантная пародия на Уробороса...</p><p>— Ангел! Я был пьян!</p><p>— ...К тому же намертво залипшая в довольно скрюченной... хм... позиции.</p><p>— Очень пьян!</p><p>— Только вот заглотившая собственный вовсе не хвост, а...</p><p>— Ангел!!! Проехали!</p><p>— Но, мой дорогой! Ты же сам завел этот разговор, вот я и подумал, что тебе нравятся те воспоминания и ты не прочь...</p><p>— Я вообще не про тот случай говорил! </p><p>— А про какой? Про Бастилию? О-о-о! Да! Это был роскошный подкат, когда ты так шикарно и величественно появился в самый роковой момент у меня за спиной, сидящий в такой элегантно-небрежной позе... Ты был просто великолепен, мой дорогой!</p><p>— Хм... Да?</p><p>— Безусловно! Этакий мрачный романтичный герой! И пряжки на твоих элегантных туфлях из змеиной кожи так эротично сверкали в свете факелов... если, конечно, это были туфли! А твои потрясающие чулки черного шелка, так плотно облегающие твои и без того изящные икры... Словно ты специально натянул те потрясающие чулки каким-то дьявольским чудом, чтобы усладить мой взор... Если это, конечно, были чулки.</p><p>— Анг-нгк-гел... Я вовсе не...</p><p>— А твоя новехонькая ультрамодная лиловая карманьола! Небрежная революционная роскошь, элегантное совершенство, шикарнейшая скромность от лучших французских портных, я, помнится, даже слегка...</p><p>— Да вовсе я не... Стоп! А ты что... з-з-заметил?</p><p>— Ну знаешь, дорогой, такое трудно было бы не заметить! Ты сиял в темноте подземелья, словно роскошный ало-лиловый цветок на тонком черном стебле с серебряными шипами...</p><p>— Тебе понравилось?</p><p>— Я был в полном восторге. </p><p>— Хм. А почему не сказал?</p><p>— Ты же всегда злился, если я тебя хвалил. А ты тогда был слишком прекрасен, чтобы говорить о тебе нейтрально и без восхищения. Впрочем, как и всегда.</p><p>— Хм... Ну вообще-то, если честно... Если в том гребаном подземелье кто и светился, так это ты! Этакая бело-кремовая роза...</p><p>— О, как романтично!</p><p>— ...На торте.</p><p>— О. Уже несколько менее.</p><p>— Так бы и слизнул!</p><p>— Хм. А вот это звучит хотя и двусмысленно. но довольно интригующе.</p><p>— Но вообще-то. ангел, я про другой случай. В баре, помнишь? Как я тебя раскрутил на первый поцелуй!</p><p>— Хм... На который из, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Ну когда я сделал вид, что прикусил язык! И что ты теперь должен, как истинный друг, высосать яд, иначе мое тело умрет. Ничего личного, чисто по дружбе. И ты повелся. Помнишь?</p><p>— О да! Отлично помню, как я тогда сделал вид, что поверил.</p><p>— Ты и на самом деле поверил!</p><p>— Конечно-конечно, мой дорогой.</p><p>— Иначе бы не согласился никогда! Ты же ангел!</p><p>— Ну разумеется, мой дорогой.</p><p>— У тебя был такой испуганный вид! Такие квадратные глаза!</p><p>— Вот такие, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Ангел!</p><p>— А знаешь, о чем я думал, когда... хм, ну назовем это высасыванием яда из змеиного языка... такого упругого, такого шустрого, такого ловкого, такого раздвоенного... Я ведь очень долго... хм... высасывал. Помнишь?</p><p>— Ангел...</p><p>— Старательно. Методично. Тщательно... И очень, очень долго. Так знаешь, о чем?</p><p>— Нгк... ну и о чем?</p><p>— О том, что как жаль, что ты прикусил себе именно язык. А не какую-нибудь, скажем так, другую часть тела.</p><p>— ???</p><p>— Более, хм, интересную...</p><p>— !!!</p><p>— Например, когда показывал мне ту пародию на Уробороса.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— Остаток того вечера мог бы пройти куда интереснее... Э? Мой дорогой? Тебе нехорошо?</p><p>— Ес-с-сли бы я только... Ес-с-сли бы ты... П-п-почему ты молчал, ангел?!</p><p>— Ну знаешь, мой дорогой... Я все-таки ангел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Тонкости биоконструирования</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Кроули интересуется авторством разных живых существ и неожиданно узнает много нового не только о своем ангеле.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да ладно, ангел! Гонишь!</p><p>— Смею заметить, что из нас двоих «гонишь» обычно как раз ты, в любом значении этого слова. Ну и к тому же... Что за вульгарщина, мой дорогой?</p><p>— Не, ну ангел! Признайся, что ты пошутил!</p><p>— Авторством Божественных Проектов не шутят, знаешь ли.</p><p>— Но чтобы Гавриил?! И — дельфинов?!</p><p>— Если не веришь мне, можешь спросить Дагон. Заселение мирового океана было их совместным проектом.</p><p>— Этот напыщенный белоперый индюк?! </p><p>— Не могу не согласиться.</p><p>— Он же придурок! А они... Они умницы! </p><p>— И опять не могу не согласиться.</p><p>— Но как?!</p><p>— Мне кажется, мой дорогой, что сотворенное не всегда творится по образу и подобию творца, и это тоже непостижимо, как и все в Великом и Непостижимом Плане. Хотя, конечно, чаще всего дети получаются похожими на родителей, пусть даже родительство тут метафорическое. Сандальфон, знаешь ли, тоже участвовал в том проекте с океанами. Ему понравились дельфины, они действительно получились очаровательными, и он захотел на той же основе сделать что-то еще более прекрасное. Ну и... Хм...</p><p>— Ну и? Ангел!</p><p>— Видел рыбу-каплю? Ну и вот.</p><p>— Ох... Я, пожалуй, передумал сегодня спать Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, менее отвратном.</p><p>— С радостью!</p><p>— Например, о том, какой извращенец создал уток?!</p><p>— Э-э-э... Кроули...</p><p>— Да знаю я, что ты любишь этих наглых засранок, вечно подкармливаешь их булками и не даешь топить! Знаю. Но сам факт! Ты видел их уши? Вот и я не видел. А они у них есть! Просто спрятаны так, что не найдешь! Спрашивается, зачем? А как мерзко они орут... И эти их уродливые клоунские клювы и лапы... И шеи... Шеи особенно! Словно змеиные! Длинные, тонкие, а у самцов еще и зеленые! И они ими еще так делают, знаешь... такое пруньк, пруньк... Форменное издевательство, ты согласен?</p><p>— Хм... мой дорогой...</p><p>— А член?! </p><p>— Кроули!</p><p>— Сорок сантиметров, ангел! Это же чуть ли не до клюва, если примерить с нужного места! Буквально насквозь! Да еще и закрученный, словно штопор! Утка им что — бутылка?! Нет, ну вот ты скажи, ангел, ну это каким маньяком надо быть, чтобы... </p><p>— Хм, Кроули, вообще-то...</p><p>— В какую пернатую задницу могла прийти такая, не побоюсь этого слова, гениальная идея?! Про голову я не говорю, потому что ни в одну голову, даже голову Гавриила...</p><p>— В мою.</p><p>— ...такая поистине эпохальная и потрясающая идея никак не могла... э-э-э... Что?</p><p>— Это был мой проект, Кроули. Не самый удачный, ты прав. </p><p>— Нгк...</p><p>— Наверное, я их потому и подкармливаю: чувствую свою вину перед несчастными созданиями, которые могли бы быть куда логичнее устроены, если бы я в то время не увлекся... экспериментаторством.</p><p>— Ангел...</p><p>— Бедняжки... Они ведь не виноваты, что у их создателя крылья росли из задницы...</p><p>— Ангел! Прекрати! Они прекрасны! </p><p>— Они ужасны... ты сам говорил...</p><p>— Нашел кого слушать! Они прекрасны! Эта элегантность свободного полета, эти многофункциональные клювы, эти лапы-весла...</p><p>— Они уродливы...</p><p>— А шеи?! Прекрасные переливающиеся всеми оттенками сине зеленого шеи, длинные, гибкие, воистину змеиные во всем своем извилистом великолепии!</p><p>— И кричат мерзко...</p><p>— Восхитительно громко кричат! А уши! Как они прячут уши?! Это же фантастика! Ни один шпион не отыщет!</p><p>— И... сорок сантиметров...</p><p>— Лишнее доказательство того, что размер имеет значение!</p><p>— Штопор...</p><p>— Благодаря которому люди научились открывать бутылки задолго до изобретения свинчивающихся пробок!</p><p>Пауза.</p><p>— Спасибо...</p><p>— Ой, да прекрати! Было бы за что!</p><p>Пауза. Немного короче и задумчивей.</p><p>— Кроули...</p><p>— Ой, ангел, только не начинай!..</p><p>— Мой дорогой...</p><p>— Я знаю этот твой тон! Восьмой раз за день! Не надо!</p><p>— ...Я должен тебе сказать...</p><p>— Ангел, не смей!</p><p>— Ты очень хороший. И милый. И...</p><p>Кроули (припирая Азирафаэля к ближайшей стене восьмой раз за день):</p><p>— Я. Не. Милый. И не хороший!</p><p>Азирафаэль молчит, его улыбка поистине ангельская. <i>И расстояние до нее меньше дюйма.</i></p><p>Кроули (отстраняясь немного смущенно):</p><p>— Я начинаю думать, ангел, что ты это... хм... специально.</p><p>— А я начинаю думать о Гаврииле.</p><p>— Что?! Об этом... сейчас?! С какой?!.</p><p>— Да все, понимаешь, твои слова... О том, что дельфины умны, а Гавриил таковым не выглядит. </p><p>— И что?</p><p>— И то, что тут два варианта: или дельфины не всегда были такими умными и развились в процессе эволюции, или же Гавриил не так глуп, как хочет показать всем вокруг. Только вот зачем? Последняя мысль меня пугает...</p><p>— Ангел...</p><p>— Но ведь третьего не может быть, правда? Ведь не может же кто-то создать кого-то умнее себя самого? Так ведь не бывает, правда?</p><p>— Ангел!</p><p>— Да, мой дорогой?</p><p>— А знаешь, за какой вопрос меня... хм... неторопливо спустили?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Да вот почти за этот самый. Я тогда, помнится, спросил, может ли Всемогущая и Всеведущая Господь создать кого-то умнее себя.</p><p>— И?..</p><p>— И.</p><p>— Хм... Мне кажется, мой дорогой, что времена изменились...</p><p>— Может быть. Но я бы все-таки не рисковал. Тем более что можно ведь поговорить и о чем-нибудь другом, верно, ангел? </p><p>— Разумеется, мой дорогой.</p><p>— Например, об утках!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">здесь</a><br/>Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>